


I wanna hear you say it.

by fandomfluffandfuck



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Begging, F/M, Lingerie, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfluffandfuck/pseuds/fandomfluffandfuck
Summary: Amy decides she hasn't been fucked in too long, she takes matters into her own hands.





	I wanna hear you say it.

Mark was currently sitting in his office chair, sending the days footage off the Ethan and Kathryn. Although it was hard to focus, really hard in fact, cause all day Amy had been over. And all day she’d been ‘unintentionally’ teasing him, early they’d been sitting in the lounge watching some Netflix show about aliens Amy had picked.

That was before the blonde had gotten up to ‘go get something’ and ‘accidentally’ dropping her pen. And today she’d picked out a tighter than usual white dress that was extra short, so when she’d gone to pick it up… Mark had gotten a peak of her ass and the wine red panties under the dress that contrasted nicely with her white skin and clothing.

Then later in the day she’d been coming out of the bathroom and he was going in. Passing each other Amy again, 'accidentally’ brushed her hand over his half hard dick. Making sure to carefully caress him through his pants, leaving him to close the bathroom door and lean against it, panting slightly.

And not to mention how when they’d gone grocery shopping together Amy had put on heels the same color as her panties from what Mark had seen earlier. Then while inside the store the person creating Mark’s 'problem’ popped her neck. In the process also showing off her three day old hickeys hidden just under the dresses fabric.

Currently Mark was struggling, sat in his office thinking about all this had him completely hard. His eyes blown wide and little pants were exiting him at his overactive imagination. He couldn’t help but picture Amy under him, both wrists held together by one of his hands. Bare excluding her red lingerie and those damn matching heels. And then suddenly she was being spit open on Mark’s fingers, whining as he stretched her, prepping her for the main event.

Lost in his thoughts Mark didn’t notice the door open, or the women in his thoughts walking up to him swaying her hips more than usual as she waltzed in heels as sexily as she could. In reality it he didn’t note Amy’s presence until she was sat in Mark’s lap. Giving some much needed friction to his dick.

Surprised by her presence- but not unwanted presence -his hands shot up to her hips out of habit. Mark’s brown eyes dragged up the others figure, surely leaving trails of fire behind them. When his eyes were allowed the pleasure of seeing her face he realized she’d gone and put on some red lipstick again the same color as beforehand, her flushed cheeks almost the same color. Leaning Mark thought Amy was going for a kiss, but she stopped centimeters from their lips touching. Instead breathly whimpering a quiet, “Will you fuck me Mark?”

After Amy kissed him hard, clearly embarrassed about what she had said. The smaller wasn’t exactly great at dirty talk, nonetheless Mark got harder. If it was possible at this point. Cock twitching in its confinement as Mark uttered, “Why yes Princess, you could’ve asked earlier. You didn’t have to go through all this trouble…” He lifted her dress a bit, slipping his hand onto her bare skin, hands ghosting over her thighs. “Though its greatly appreciated.” Mark purred in his 'sexy voice’.

“Up. Go to the bed room, take nothing off. Wait there.” Mark hushed, giving Amy one last kiss before she scurried off. Chuckling he finished sending the videos and paused for a moment pondering what would be in the bedroom waiting for him. Getting up his mouth began to water at the thoughts that were swirling in his sinful head.

Amy laid down on the bed, posed in the most seductive way she could think of; on her side, head propped up with a delicate hand, with the other hand on her hip. The blond faced the door, positively aching for Mark to touch her- almost buzzing with anticipation. Humming while waiting for her boyfriend, letting her imagination go free. Picturing his large hands all over her. Touching and caressing every inch of skin before kissing hickeys into her neck while fucking her.

“hng…” She panted at the thought, Amy could almost feel his weight on top of her.

“Well. It looks like someone’s eager.” Mark’s voice rumbled from the door way. A wolfish smile split his lips and Amy had the sudden urge to ask him to bite her.

“Maaaark…please!” Amy encouraged his dominating demeanor. She didn’t even know what she was begging for, but she could care less.

“Yes baby?” Mark was hovering over her, hands placed on either side of her head that grin still present. His hot breath washed over Amy sending shivers of want down to her core. She let out a whine at the lack of touching going on, Mark chuckled at the pitiful sound. Leaning down to place sloppy open mouth kisses on her jawline.

Amy rolled her head over to give him more room, more skin to mark. Mark smirked against her skin, loving how responsive the beauty under him was. Amy blushed, Mark came to note he had said it aloud. Waves of pleasure went down his chest to his throbbing dick at all the little sounds she was letting slip. “Tell me what you need baby girl.”

She thrashed her head as much as she could with Mark kissing it, blushing whining “…don’t make me say it.”

“Oh, but what if I do? What if I love seeing you like this? Thrashing under me, flustered, begging for me. So pretty like the good girl you are.” Mark whispered the dirty words in Amy’s ear watching her cheeks turn red again. Grinding down a moment after to punctuate the sentences hearing a broken moan in response.

“Wo-would you fuck me? Please! I’ll be good!”

“Of course. But… How would you liked to be fucked? Slow or hard and fast?”

“H-hard and fAST.” Her words turned to a pleasured shriek when the passionate kisses on her jugular turned to kisses on her collarbones to just just above her boobs.

“Anything for you baby.” Mark grabbed her and pulled her up to finalize his statement, placing her in his lap. Slowly unzipping the back of that damn dress, letting the small noise fill the room. Teasingly pealing the article of clothing off her to reveal all her gorgeous skin.

Once it was off his hands traveled to her shoulders, gently pushing Amy to the mattress, then sliding his fingers lightly down her arms. The one now pinned to the bed reached up, tugging the hem of Mark’s T-shirt one of the ones he wore just because it was so tight. Indulging her he pulled it off.

In turn exposing his chest and letting Amy drag her fingers down his skin. Memorising every line of it, stopping just short of his cock, bucking into the unexpected hand just out of reach. This time it was her turn to chuckle at the others eager nature.

“Fast…” She reminded him gently, “take me.”

And with that off came the others socks, jeans, and finally boxers thanks to Amy. Now Mark was stark naked and Amy was under him only in red lace- panties, a bra, heels, with just to top it off smeared lipstick. Amy had stared to take off her heels before Mark stopped her. Telling her hungrily, “I wanna fuck you with them on.”

A moan overflowed from her lips, “do it then.”

Mark almost greedily covered his fingers in the lube he’d grabbed on his way in to the bedroom earlier. Amy grabbed his wrist blushing again, “no need. I already prepped myself. Fuck me.”

Mark groaned. Kissing her forehead, an action that was so sweet it felt a little out if place. “Your amazing. In fact you perfect. Thank you.” She blushed harder murmuring a thanks.

The excess lube was spread over his length instead, moving to spread Amy’s legs further apart realizing it the middle of it- she’d already done it in anticipation. How did he get so lucky to get someone so incredible. Taking her panties instead moving them to the side so he could see all of her.

“Babe. Your so wet, so pretty, so ready for me.” Mark talked, taking advantage of her liking his voice so much. Blowing cold air onto her dripping pussy; relishing in the fact that when he did that not only did she get even wetter, but she squirmed like she was plugged into an electrical outlet. More heat pooled in Mark’s lowers stomach at her reaction.

Moving to grab Amy’s hands and bringing them above her head while pushing into her heat. Amy’s eyes rolled back, she had wanted this all day and was finally getting it. It almost felt too good, almost, the keyword.

“Ah..hgn!…ahhh” Amy’s sounds of pleasure caused Mark’s dick to twitch in her, which caused Amy to call out again. Her small hands gripping Mark’s.

Mark tested the waters thrusting slowly into her, hearing her pants he pulled out til only the tip remained then pounding back in. Her head thrashed side to side in pleasure, messing up her perfectly done hair. It stuck to her forehead which was drowned in sweat, but still somehow Amy looked so stunning.

Mark’s breaths were heavy and right in Amy’s ear, quiet groans and the occasional moans dripping out. He was kissing the skin at the base of her neck to hush himself, while Amy was almost screaming at all of the simulation.

With all over their earlier foreplay they were both cumming after a handful of hard, fast thrusts. The headboard was knocking into the wall- surely leaving marks on the painted wall behind it just like how Amy’s chest, neck, and collarbones were littered with marks.

“M-MAARK!” Amy screamed as she came, with Mark right behind her groaning into her shoulder letting out her name as well as being careful to pull out.

Mark flopped down next to Amy trying his best not to crush her with his larger body, each in turn whispering out their I love yous.


End file.
